sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Φίλιππος Β \Ελιμεία
Φίλιππος ο Ελιμειώτης Philip thumb|300px| [[Ελληνιστική Εποχή Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Εποχής 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Όνομα: Φίλιππος Ηγεμονικά Ονόματα ---- ---- Ελληνιστική Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ιολαΐδες Αντιγονίδες ---- Μακεδονική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Έπαρχοι Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Αργεάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Ήπειρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Αιακίδες ---- Ιλλυρία Ηγεμόνες Ιλλυρίας ---- Ελληνιστική Θράκη Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Αγαθοκλείδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αιτωλία Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αιτωλίας Ελληνιστική Αχαΐα Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αχαΐας ---- Αθήνα Ηγεμόνες Αθήνας Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας Πολιτικοί Αθήνας Αττική ‎Ηγεμόνες Αττικής ---- Σπάρτη Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης Πολιτικοί Σπάρτης Λακωνία ‎Ηγεμόνες Λακωνίας ---- Ελληνιστική Μυσία (Πέργαμος) Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ατταλίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Βιθυνία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βιθυνίας Δοιδαλσίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Παφλαγονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Παφλαγονίας Πυλαμαινίδες ---- Ελληνιστικός Πόντος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικού Πόντου Μιθριδατίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Καππαδοκία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Καππαδοκίας Αριαραθίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αρμενία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αρμενίας Αρταξιάδες ---- ---- Ελληνιστική Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Λαγίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Κυρηναϊκή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κυρηναϊκής ---- Ελληνιστική Κύπρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κύπρου ---- Ελληνιστική Συρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Σελευκίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Κομμαγηνή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κομμαγηνής Οροντίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Ιουδαία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ιουδαίας Ασμοναίοι ---- Πετραία Αραβία Ηγεμόνες Πετραίας Αραβίας Αρετάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Βακτρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βακτρίας Ελληνιστική Ινδία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ινδίας ---- Ινδοσκυθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοσκυθίας Ινδοπαρθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοπαρθίας ---- ---- Μαγαδία Ηγεμόνες Μαγαδίας ---- Παρθική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Παρθικής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- ---- Ρωμαϊκή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ]] - Στρατηγός της Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας - Έπαρχος της Ινδίας (ως Φίλιππος) - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Ελληνιστική Εποχή, 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Ετυμολογικά, το όνομα "Φίλιππος" συνδέεται με την λέξη "ίππος". Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: - Πατέρας: Μαχάτας - Μητέρα: - Αδελφός: Άρπαλος - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σπουδαιότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Philip (in Greek Φιλιππoς; died 326 BC), son of Machatas and brother of Harpalus, was an officer in the service of Alexander the Great, who was appointed by him in 327 BC satrap of India, including the provinces westward of the Hydaspes, as far south as the junction of the Indus with the Acesines. After the conquest of the Malli and Oxydracae, these tribes also were added to his government. Philip was put in charge by Alexander of building the city of Alexandria on the Indus. The territory south of the junction of the Indus with the Acesines to the sea was given to Oxyartes and Peithon, son of Agenor (Arrian, Anabasis of Alexander VI.15.4) Droysen considers this Philip to have been the father of Antigonus, the king of Asia. It is certain at least that they were both of the race of the princes of Elimiotis. Death After the departure of Alexander from India, Philip was assassinated by a conspiracy formed among the mercenary troops under his command, 325 BC. Alexander named Eudamus and Taxiles as rulers of his territories in replacement: :"Alexander dispatched letters to India to Eudamus and Taxilas telling them to take charge of the district formerly under Philip, until he himself sent a satrap to govern it." (Arrian, Anabasis of Alexander, VI.27.2) Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Σκυθαίος * Στάσανδρος * Δόκιμος * Αρριδαίος * Φιλόξενος * Νικάνωρ * Πευκέστας * Αμφίμαχος * Σιβύρτιος * Αλεξάνδρειοι Διάδοχοι * Αργεάδες * Αντιγονίδες * Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονίας Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία:Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας